


Много доброты и выпивки

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Hardcore Henry (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Пьяный Акан становится непозволительно добрым





	Много доброты и выпивки

— Кто отвечает за четвертый блок питания? — возникший в дверях лаборатории доктор Аканов упирался в оба косяка, исподлобья оглядывая ученых. Блок отказал во время опыта, что повлекло за собой автоматическое переключение энергии на третий, пятый и шестой, коротнувший из-за перенапряжения.

— Я еще раз спрашиваю, кто из вас отвечает за блоки?

— Я, — Федор шагнул вперед, набирая в грудь воздуха и приготовившись к расправе. Все знали о последствиях плохой работы.

— Ха! — Аканов, отлипший от косяка, хлопнул парня по спине и, не устояв, повис на нем вцепившись в оба плеча. — Ты, говорят, придумал какую-то штучку для замены голосовых связок, а?

— Д-да, — закашлявшись, ответил Федор.

Запах перегара, исходящий от Акана, мог сбить с ног. Он и сам с трудом сохранял вертикальное положение, не осознавая, где горизонталь переходит в вертикаль. Один из ученых, в ужасе столпившихся в углу, толкнул кресло, шумом привлекая к себе внимание. Аканов показал ему большой палец, и отшатнувшись от Федора, с размаху плюхнулся на край стола, разметав по нему документы.

— Ну, рассказывай, — он похлопал по столешнице рядом с собой и обернулся к другим замершим мужчинам, — А вы — принесите выпить. В ваших расчетах без сто граммов не разобраться!

...Джимми нашел своего начальника по запаху, как неплохая полицейская ищейка. Из комнаты младших лаборантов несло спиртным так, будто там гнали самогон. Не слишком удивившись, если бы это было действительно так, да еще и с подачи главы корпорации, Джеймс вошел. Собутыльник Аканова, чье имя стерлось из памяти Джимми, в отключке спал на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене; весь пол устилали бумаги с чертежами и расчетами. Акан, пьяный, до невменяемости, раскачивался на стуле, сидя на нем верхом, с увлечением роясь в своем айфоне.

— Что ты творишь? — Джеймс наклонился к нему, стараясь, чтобы вопрос прозвучал не тоном недовольного папочки, а лишь с легким скептицизмом к развлечениям, которые предпочитает Аканов.

— Ты же сам сказал, что лучше выпить после этого опыта, — лениво отозвался Аканов и, с непривычной для пьяного человека прытью, попытался ткнутся губами хотя бы в скулу нагнувшегося мужчины. Джеймс, закатив глаза, выпрямился.

— Этого — под капельницу, — скомандовал он толкавшимся в дверях охранникам, указывая на валявшегося на полу лаборанта. — Надо же было — пить с тем, у кого метаболизм как у персонажа коммиксов.

— А со мной кто останется? — недовольно спросил Акан, пошатывая поднимаясь со стула и вопросительно оглядывая поспешивших сбежать охранников.

— Я, кто же еще? — Джимми приобнял его за талию мягко улыбаясь и настойчиво толкнул к выходу из комнаты. — Пойдем, пообщаемся с еще парой ученых, пока ты такой добрый.

Аканов согласно кивнул и снова ткнулся Джеймсу в шею, готовый следовать за ним куда угодно, пока не протрезвеет.


End file.
